Burying the Past
by alimerin1
Summary: After graduation day from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger has gaining more of her fame by working at the Ministry of Magic. But as she works alongside the still infuriating Draco Malfoy, the more an attraction begins to form. /Dramione/
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is post battle of Hogwarts. But still takes place in an AU. One in which Lavender didn't die during the Battle of Hogwarts. Since I am a severe Dramione shipper, but I also prefer things to mainly stick to the way they were, I am going to try to formulate an after story keeping personalities relatively similar. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Hermione sat in her office tapping a pencil against her desk as she looked over the paperwork on her desk. Ever since she and her friends had left Hogwarts she's buried herself into her work. Though her friends would still classify that as normal.  
She worked hard to get where she was, hoping for a better future for magical creatures, she joined the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She partially desired this position after Dobby had passed, being injured by Bellatrix during the inevitable war. Hermione saw it as debt to pay.

Of course, working at the ministry did have its downsides.

"Hello, Granger" And there was one now.

Walking through her office door was the platinum blonde man Draco Malfoy. Hermione had always made the joke that if in the muggle world, he would be one of those women on TV preaching about how hair dye changed their life or what-not. And that's always because his hair seemed to bright to be considered natural, no matter how much it was.  
After the War, Draco had worked hard to try and redeem himself in the wizarding world. Many wizards despised the Malfoy family for siding with Voldemort, however some were willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Now, he was a respected head of the Ministry and practically liked by everyone. Except, Hermione.

"Good day Malfoy, here to drop off some paper work I presume?" She made idle small talk without even looking him in the eye, keeping her focus on the papers in front of her, she held out her hand to grab the papers.  
"Of course, why else would I come down here to your office and be surrounded by muggle trinkets" He handed to papers off to Hermione and gazed around the room. By muggle trinkets, he meant the crummy souvenir gift shop items from the muggle world Hermione had neatly organized in her office. "I'm also taking your secretary out for a lunch date today"

Pansy Parkinson, the money grabbing girl of the wizarding world. No doubt one of the things she was after was a way to become in power above Hermione, and rub it in her face each day that went on.

"Great choice in girls Malfoy, I didn't realize trash was on your dating regimen" She cracked an inward smile as she set the paper into a stack and finally looked Draco in the eye.  
"Aw, is little Granger upset because she doesn't have anyone to spend **time** with" Putting emphasis on time, Pansy sauntered into the office and linked arms with Draco.

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. _'Slytherins will always be Slytherins I suppose'_ She thought to herself.

"Come on Dracy, let's go" She pouted slightly and pulled him out of the office as Hermione chuckled at the pathetic pet name.

Even Ron had come up with sweeter things while they were dating, and those were pretty awful too. Eventually he defaulted back to her common nickname 'Mione'.  
Now Ron was married to Lavender, and they had a baby on the way. While Hermione was single at age 26.

It wasn't that there was not an abundance of available men, she just couldn't find one who was both attractive and intelligent at the same time. Ginny had told her she needed to lower her standards, and find a guy who almost fits the bill. Harry suggested she join one of those wizarding dating services. Even Ron had pitched her to idea of going on one of those speed dates. None sounded appealing to her. Besides, it wasn't like she was unhappy. Everyday she was helping some House Elf out their gain an equal right, and what could make her more happy than that?

 _'Possibly a date with someone where she could talk about the controversial theories of new potion ingredients found only in Egypt'_

But, of course, the chances of that happening were slim to none.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: For the sake of this chapter, I'm using the movie version of their third year at Hogwarts**_

* * *

Ginny had come bouncing into her office not long after Draco had left with Pansy. She flopped herself down in one of the armchair and smiled and the brunette wizard, "Hi Hermione!"  
"Hi Ginny," Hermione smiled a genuine smile, unlike the one she had held previously, "Here to see Harry?"  
"No, he was busy and we couldn't make our lunch date. So, I came down here to spend some time with you and grab some lunch!"  
"I would love to Ginny" Her smile defaulted, and she heard Ginny sigh before she even finish, "But I have to much work to do"

Ginny pushed herself off the chair and slammed her hands down on Hermione's desk, "Come on Mione! All you ever do is work, work, work! You're going to be alone and eighty before you know it and be asking yourself, 'What have I done with my life?'" She leaned off the desk and brushed her hair back, "Now, on Saturday, I have a date set up for you to go on. Even if you don't like him, I encourage you to go. So, you could get a little _fun_ out of your system before you head back to work" She gave a wink at Hermione as she finished up her sentence, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.  
"Ginny, on the past blind dates you've set me up on, they've all been terrible" She stood up and gathered her papers together, "The first one was this overly buff, dimwitted, ex quidditch player. Who probably got hit in the head with a bludger one to many times! Next it was Marty! He was five years older than I and living in his mothers attic!"  
"In my defense, I forgot I was going to set you up on a date that day and found him at the coffee shop"  
"It doesn't matter, the list goes on!" She made eye contact with Ginny and sighed, "Remember the sex addict?"

Yes, Ginny did.

* * *

 _Hermione sat at the dining table, her chair being pushed in by a nice looking gentleman.  
_

 _"You look lovely tonight, and may I say, I think that's a beautiful dress on you" He gestured to maroon colored dress.  
"Oh, thank you!" She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear  
"Yeah, it forms around your chest REAL nice" He shot her a huge grin as his eyes drifted downward.  
"Excuse me?!"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just, hubba hubba I can't wait for tonight!"  
_

* * *

"And when I told him I didn't appreciated the way he was speaking to me. He said I would when he told me about his PhD. His Pretty huge-"  
"I remember, then he went on to describe his porn collection" Ginny sighed, but then gave a big smile, "But this one is different! I promise! He's a smart, and intelligent good looking guy!"  
"Ginny, no, I don't need a date, I'm fine" Hermione smiled, causing Ginny to sigh.  
"Alright, but if you change your mind, lemme know!"

After Ginny left a half an hour later, Pansy had returned to the office arm and arm with Draco Malfoy. Making sure she was in sight of Hermione, she gave Draco a huge kiss on the lips. Draco gave out a small groan of disappointment.

"See you later Dracy!" She smiled and glared at Hermione.  
"Pansy, you better get back to work, before I decide to get a new assistant"  
"Yes, _Ms._ Granger" She snickered as she put emphasis on the Ms. portion of her sentence before returning to her desk.  
"Mr. Malfoy, may I see you in here for a moment?" Hermione stood up and grabbed the stack of papers from her desk as Draco sauntered into the room.

Hermione looked up at Draco, her gaze slowly moving from his feet to his face. Her expression stayed the same, but her mind wandered slightly. Upon hearing Pansy's conversations with on of the other assistants in the building, Draco had a very strong build. Hermione couldn't believe a word of it though, considering the way he reacted when she punched him in the face during their third year of Hogwarts. He ran like a scared little mouse. And, she doubted that he would've changed much since then. Deep down, he was still a spineless snake. He'd have to be. And for her on future sake she wished it to be. Because if Draco could change from a cold-hearted, muggle born hating wizard into a kind hearted man. Than Ginny could be right, and she would end up eighty and alone.

"Yes Granger? What did you want?" He held a small smirk on his lips, like he usually does and crossed his arms.  
"I just wanted to hand you back this copy of the paper work to bring down to the archive" She held the papers out to him, all neatly stacked together inside a folder.  
"Do you have to be so anal about these kinds of things?"  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him inquisitively.  
"I mean, Merlin Granger. No one is ever going to see these papers again and you act like their going up to the Potter himself!"  
"I just like things to be neat and organized!  
"You've just got a stick up your arse since school that no one has been able to remove! No wonder no guy sticks around that long!"

Hermione pulled her wand out of the her inside coat pocket and pointed it at Malfoy, "Get out of this office before I set a hex on you and make it so even Pansy wouldn't want you!"

Malfoy walked out of the room smugly, strutting down the hall.

"Colloportus" She waves her wand at the door, causing it to shut and lock. Her stance relaxes and she hangs her head down, slumping into the chair.

Hermione grabs a piece of parchment, and wrote a letter.

 _Dear Ginny,_  
 _I've changed my mind_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I have made a reference to Fantastic Beasts/Pottermore in this story involving Hermione's first choice in alcohol._**

* * *

 _Saturday Night, 5:51 PM_

Hermione reexamined herself in the mirror. From her hair to her shoes. Ginny had tried to get her to wear a strapless dress, but she refused. So instead, she wore a knee length maroon cocktail dress with long sleeves. With a pair of black high heels. Long ago had her body taken that frizzy mess she called hair and rather created beautiful flowing curls. One's that made her right now look absolutely elegant.

 _'Only seven more minutes before I have to arrive at the restaurant...'_ Hermione breathed in shakily, hoping for the best out of this date. She hadn't had a serious boyfriend since Ron! Sure, small little relationships here and there. But, she longed for something more. Something that would hopefully lead to marriage and a happy life.

* * *

 _Dear Hermione,  
That's great to hear! Trust me, you'll love Evan. He's sweet and smart. Plus quite good looking! I know you'll find what you're looking for with him at your side. And if not, search for something else!  
Love, Ginny_

* * *

She sighed, nodding her head slowly, "Alright, let's go" Pulling her wand out of her purse, she waved it saying, "Apparate"

Before she even realized it, she was in the parking lot of _La Viande._ This restaurant was found in France by married wizard couple, and now it was a very high end dining for couples. France had it's own little hidden section of the wizarding world, as did every country on the planet. You just had to know where to look. Harry had taken Ginny here when he proposed to her. Ron, her, Harry and all of their close friends from Hogwarts went here when they won the war. It had brought lots of good memories to many of it's participants.

"You stupid jerk!" A girl stomped out of the restaurant and had pulled her wand out.

It was also a very prime breakup spot. Since most did not want to embarrass themselves inside the quiet atmosphere of couples ogling over each other.

Not wanting to get involved in the new forming squabble, Hermione walked passed the girl who was using the apparate spell to return home, she supposed. Hermione walked inside the restaurant; the dim lighting, mainly done by candles, had seemed to bring the whole place out of some romantic novel. It gave her hope for her romantic life as she approached the host.

"Hi, reservation for two under Aldrich?" She smiled as she watched him go through their reservations.  
"Ah, yes. Evan Aldrich has not arrived yet," He smiled and pointed over to waiting are, accompanied with a public bar, "We'll get you when he arrives".  
"Thank you, sir" She nodded and walked over to waiting area; deciding to sit at a bar stool, she ordered herself a glass of imported Gigglewater.

Hermione had never actually had this before, since it was recently imported over from the Wizarding area of the United States, and she had only read good things on it. She had heard it was beginning to be used as a therapy technique, since sometimes the drink had the effect of laughing until one's sides could actually split. Upon taking a sip, she immediately felt the mixture of alcohol and potions go straight to her head. Hermione began to giggle uncontrollably, until the sips effects had worn off.

 _'It's a very intoxicating taste. It must have some pretty strong alcohol in it'_

An hour and a half had gone by, and now she had downed two glasses of Gigglewater. Letting out a sigh, she finally came to terms with what had just happened.

Her date had stood her up.

 _'Well that's just great, firsts date I've had in months...'_ Hermione shook her head, "Excuse me, could you just bring me the bottle of Firewhisky and a shot glass?" The bartender nodded slowly, not trying to judge his customers consumption of alcohol, but finding it challenging at this point. In her case at least. When he slid her the glass and opened bottle, she poured herself a shot glass and took it immediately. It burned, but she didn't care at this point.

"Come on Dracy, don't make scene" A familiar voice shot up from the hum of other couples. It was non other than Miss Pansy, with little Dracy.  
"Don't make a scene? You're the one who has left her legs open after our relationship became closed!" He stood up from his seat, "We're through, consider yourself shunned by the Malfoy family" With those final words, Draco left Pansy in tears and walked through the waiting area to leave the restaurant.

After downing her third shot now, she spoke up, "Trouble in la la land Dracy?" She was beginning to become drunk as her cheeks flushed a light pink. Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to the sound of her voice with a grimace.  
"What does your uptight rear want?" His voice was dark, and gruff, easily showing the vulnerability behind it.

Without saying a word, she motioned him over to sit beside her, and had the bartender bring another shot glass. Despite the fact it was Granger inviting him to drink, he desperately needed a drink that wasn't fruity, cheap, wine. He slowly waltzed over, and sat on the bar stool next to her, pouring himself a shot.

Desperate to make some small talk in the awkward silence, he spoke up, "So what brings you here Granger?"  
"Well, I had a date about..." She picked up one empty glass and pointed to the top, "About here. And I realized he was a no show..." Setting the glass down, she picked up the bottle and pointed to where the bottle had been filled before they started drinking, "Here." Pouring another shot, she sighed and drank it back.  
"Oh, are you worried he saw you and left?" Even in her mildly drunken state, the comment hurt, causing her to lift the bottle and swig from it instead. Earning a chuckle from Draco.  
"I am now!" She placed her head on the bar top, setting the bottle back down. Tears beginning to well in her eyes, "What's wrong with me?"  
Draco shrugged his shoulders, pouring them both shots again, "Maybe nothing's wrong with you. Maybe it's your taste-"  
"Ginny's taste." She sat up and brushed her hair back, pushing the bangs away.  
"Alright, maybe it's _Ginny's_ taste in men for you. Either that our they know you're going to have an unmovable stick up your arse and decide to avoid it entirely"

Still same old Draco, anytime anything relatively sweet comes out of that mouth of his, he sullies it with a degrading following sentence. She shot him a death glare, before swigging her shot back and groaning, "I'm going to feel this in the morning"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's Morning**

The sound of an alarm clock blaring disturbed the sleeping witch. She let out a long groan and slammed her hand down on to it. Her flat was full of muggle contraptions, primarily because she loved the things from her home.

Wait, this was her flat, right? Hermione drank so much last night, she could have easily gone home with... who was she drinking with again? She drank so much she couldn't even remember. She could not remember a single thing, except the fact her date had stood her up.

She sat up, her head pounding with the effects of last nights drinking, "Ow... Merlin..." Groaning once more, she opened her eyes to adjust to the sunlight seeping in through the blinds. This was definitely her house. "Never, under no circumstances, will I drink that much again" Her eyes slowly drifted to the time, and her heart felt like it stopped.

"You have got to be kidding me! Ow! Gods, inside voice Hermione..." She immediately shot out of bed, still dressed in her outfit from the previous night. Her clock read 7:40, she was supposed to be at the ministry ten minutes ago. Hermione had never been late before and her teen self would probably scold her at this moment in her life. "How, on Earth, did I sleep through two alarms?" Present her was doing a fine job however.

After quickly getting ready and making a huge cup of coffee, she apparated herself into her office at the ministry of magic. Only thirty minutes late at this point. She sighed and took a swig of her coffee, hoping to alleviate the pounding headache somehow. Her head hurt so much, she could not think of any spells at that moment to get rid of it. Pansy does not arrive until 8:05, and today she should not have much reason to use that annoying voice of hers that would only add to one of the worst hangovers she's ever experienced. 

"Well, look who finally decided to show up for work."

* * *

 **Draco's Morning**

Draco had not nearly drank as much as Hermione did. He was not as brokenhearted about the Pansy thing as someone else would be. Sure, he trusted her enough to close the relationship with her, but there was no real emotion on his side of things. And clearly, not on hers either. The only thing she was after was Draco's title and money.

Which irked him on more.

After his father was locked up in Azkaban, he was hoping to escape what he could of the past. Hoping people would see more of Draco, then just Malfoy. That clearly didn't work, maybe in the end it was just better to be _'Mr. Malfoy'_ than _'Draco'.  
_ Last night, though a little foggy, was still implanted into his brain.

 ** _"Malfoy?"  
"Hmm?"  
"We're out of Firewhiskey"  
"So it seems we are"  
Her voice was slurring here and there, showing her intoxication. Her face remained flushed, and he chuckled to himself slightly. He never thought in his life he would drink with Hermione Granger, let alone see her wasted.  
"Should we order more?"  
"Granger, that would be completely idiotic. Frankly, I thought you would have more common sense"  
"Who needs common sense when you know you'll just end up alone"  
Of course she would be depressed when drunk, just his luck. He heaved a heavy sigh, and downed his last shot.  
"Where do you live?"  
"...Why?"  
"I do not trust that you can use a spell at this moment to get home"  
"I can do it! Just let me... get my wand..."  
He watched her fumble around in her purse for the wand, and when she found it, she dropped it.  
"Alright..." He grabbed it from the bar counter and slipped it into her purse, "Just tell me where you live so I can make sure you get home Granger. I'm being nice here"  
When the words finally left her mouth, he lead her stumbling outside. Her heels were a challenge in this state. Once she got home, Draco wanted to put this night far away in the back of his mind. Granger was still Granger. And he was still Draco. Miss Perfect would not take kindly to doing these things again. Which he was fine with. Using the apparate spell, he traveled to her flat and brought her to her room.  
"There you go Granger"  
She fell into her bed, and cuddled the pillow like a child would a stuffed animal. This was almost like babysitting.  
"Night Granger..."  
"Good night Malfoy..."  
_**

In all honesty, he is glad he did not waste the time away drinking because watching her not act all prim and proper gave him great teasing material today.

"Master, Zarby is here to wake you for work..." Since his father was locked up, Draco treated people and magical creatures the way he wanted. So while he did not make things comfortable for the elves, he treated them with what could only be considered kindness. This earned him more loyalty among his house elves, since they no longer feared him and trembled as he walked by. They still, however, proceeded with caution.

"Yes, thank you Zarby"  
"Will you be joining Mistress in the dining hall for breakfast today?"  
"No, please bring me my breakfast up here today."  
"Yes master" With those parting words, the house elf departed from the room, shutting the door on the way out.

'Mistress' was his mother. Without Draco's father, things around the house were quiet. It was a nice quiet. He felt no need to eat with her, however, mainly because he just did not want to sit in the room with her after last nights explosion with Pansy. Pulling himself out of bed, he slowly started to get ready.

When he was done showering, getting dressed, styling his hair to get that perfect look, and eating breakfast. He apparated to the Ministry at 7:28.

Granger was usually in by now, so he decided to pay her a visit to tease her about how drunk she got last night. However, when he got there, she was not in her office.

 _"Have the Gods finally forgiven me? Because this is even better than I could ever imagine"_ Draco smirked as he stood in the middle of an empty office. Hermione was drunk off her arse yesterday and now she was late for work.

He sat in an arm chair towards the back of the room and waited.

When the clock struck 8, she finally aparated into the room. He kept his voice low and watched her drink her coffee.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up for work." He chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_

 **Minger - Very unattractive woman**

 **Git – Moron, Idiot**

 **Slag – Whore**

* * *

Removing himself from he chair, he walked over to Hermione. Who had turned around to the sudden voice in what she believed was her empty office.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She sneered at the way he walked in a circle around her. Like the predator observing his prey, waiting for it to pounce or die. She watched him make one circle around her before he made his way to her desk.  
"Well, I just wanted to check up on you, because of last night and all..." He droned his words on innocently as he ran his fingers along the mahogany, "Only, you weren't here" He looked up at her and smirked, moving his finger tips from the desk.  
"What do you mean? Why would you need to check up on me?" Her anger clouded face defaulted into confusion as she slowly set the travel mug onto the desk.  
"Well, you consumed a lot of firewhisky last night. I was surprised of all people, you could stomach the stuff. I mean, Granger you were the one who practically downed the bottle. What came as more of a shock, is that you asked me to have a drink" Draco chuckled to himself and walked over, deciding to take the teasing to entire new level. She clearly did not remember much, and it was practically perfect, "But I suppose, what came after was even more of a surprise"  
"W...What are you talking about?" Draco had moved himself to be right in front of her, only a few inches away. Not close enough to feel him breath, but close enough to make her uncomfortable and embarrassed.  
"Oh, how you practically threw yourself at me"  
"I did WHAT!?" Immediately regretting the decision to yell, she pressed the side of her head and let out a small whimper. "That's impossible... I would never" Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed at the man before her. He stood there, smirking, wearing a dark green shirt and a white vest. Slytherin colors. Perfect for the occasion.  
"Oh, I'm completely serious. It was..." He pretended to think, enjoying the whole scenario, "A little bit pathetic"  
"I am not pathetic and I would certainly never want to sleep with the likes of you" She stormed around him. He laughed and turned to her.  
"Why? Am I that infuriating?"  
"Even more than you think you could be"  
"Ouch, that hurts Granger" He smirked and touched his heart, causing her to roll her eyes and settle herself into her chair.  
"Please Malfoy, do you have a purpose for being here?"  
"Yes, I do" Draco walked around to the other side of the desk and leaned against it, eye Hermione with a pair of narrowed eyes, "I just wanted to let you know that despite everything, you surprised me last night Granger. Firewhiskey alone, it was entertaining to watch you fumble around in high heels while you were that drunk" He laughed and pushed away from the desk, walking towards the door.  
"Well, hopefully you enjoyed the show because you will never, ever see that again"

Now there was the perfect challenge.

* * *

 _ **Draco's POV**_

"Well, hopefully you enjoyed the show because you will never, ever see that again" She scoffed, but was clearly embarrassed with her actions from last night.

Malfoys always get what they want, and I had never been told I could never receive something. Sure, drinking with Granger was such a buzz kill that it was amazing I did not drink anymore, it was fun to watch her perfect status dwindle in the drunken balance. But now I can't? Hell no. I now want it. To get her so drunk that she will do something she will regret and I can make fun of her until the end of time.

"Fine by me Granger, drinking with you is definitely a bore and the more I go without it, the better. From the attire you wore last night to the way you acted, I am shocked I am not as hung over as you are"

I walked out of the office, determination set into my brain.

* * *

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

I watched him walk out of the office, and immediately my blood began to boil.

I had such plain attire that it made him want to drink?! Who the hell was he to assume that. I mean, I don't truly care what he thinks of me but I am sick to death of the way he has treated me since Hogwarts.

I walked to the office door and shut it slowly, making sure I turned the lights on so people would know I had arrived to work.

From my mudblood status to the way I dress, Draco Malfoy always has something new to make fun of me for.

I pondered as I slugged myself to the chair behind the desk, finally reaching a conclusion.

* * *

Hermione took out a quill and parchment, the only one she could drag into this was the one and only Ginny Potter-Weasley.

 _Dearest Ginny,  
_ _First off, last night was a total bust. Not only did the date you sent not show up but I got so drunk I embarrassed myself in front of Draco Malfoy. That stupid, infuriating, git. Anyhow, I feel like I need a change in wardrobe. Maybe it would give me the confidence to get out there and find myself some sort of boyfriend.  
_ _Yours Truly,  
_ _Hermione Granger_

The letter finished, she sealed it and sent it off with her Work Office Owl and waited for the reply.

* * *

"You know Ginny, I did not expect you to be so enthusiastic about this..." Hermione walked alongside a very giddy red head. Ginny was almost skipping, her eyes bright and shiny.  
"Hermione, you never asked to shop before and I find it very interesting that you even wanted a change of wardrobe"  
"Well, I don't want a total change, I just want-"  
"A way to enhance your femininity while showing how much a nerd you still are?"  
"...Yes..." Embarrassed and red, she nodded. She needed clothes that would work for her work, but also ones that worked for her days off and hopefully for future dates.

At the first store Ginny dragged her too, she looked at the clothes on the racks and the prices. She did not like many clothes herself, but Ginny had a mountain of them not too long after looking. There were dresses, skirts, pants, tops. Thankfully Ginny did not find any underwear for her to try on because despite her friendship with the red headed witch, Hermione did not feel like modeling that for her.

"Alright, I want you to try on all these clothes because they would look so smashing on you that any guy would..."  
"I am gonna stop you there Ginny, and I will go try these on" Hermione took the clothes from her hands and walked over to the changing rooms.

Ginny had given her multiple things that went together as an ensemble. But Hermione found herself drawn to the green cocktail dress. Yes, it was plain, but it hugged her body more the accent her features. It was also a short sleeve, showing off her arms and it cut off mid thigh. So it was classy but at the same time teasing to the male eye.

 _'Leave it to Ginny to find an outfit within my comfort zone while making it so I also looked completely different'_ Hermione heaved a sigh, and tried the dress on. Looking in the mirror inside the room, she tried to zip up the back to no avail.  
"Hermione, I want to see and if you don't come out soon I will come in"  
"Ginny I can't do the bloody zipper"  
"Then come out, I will take care of it"

* * *

"Mother, why is it you insisted I come out with you today?" Draco ran his fingers throughout his hair as he trudged forward. Unhappy in his misfortune  
"Because Draco, I need a new handbag-"  
"You have many of them at home, and I don't see why I need to be here for that"  
"And we need to talk about what happened between you and Ms. Pansy sooner rather then later"

Draco groaned as he opened the door to the boutique. Of course she wanted to speak about it. Lately, she had been going on and on about how they needed an heir to the Malfoy family. Inbreeding in pure blood lines had been abolished for a long time now, so Malfoy now needed to find someone of his status to marry. There was only one problem, they were all insufferably boring. Or insufferably annoying. There was one flaw that always made Draco drop things with them rather quickly. Pansy was the only one he could tolerate out of all of them. Which turned out to be a mistake.

"Mother, couldn't I just adopt some pureblood baby and raise him?"  
"Draco, we have talked about this. We need someone who is purely half Malfoy and half whoever you decide to marry. They must be all blood" Narcissa had walked over to the handbag section of the store, and examined each bag as if she was checking to see if a diamond was real.  
"But Mother, these woman are just so..."  
"I've her it before, but we need an heir. And you blew things up with Pansy so you need to check out your other options"

 _'I blew things up with that slag?'_ Malfoy cocked his eyebrow up and immediately hated this little shopping spree with his mother more.

Draco spun his figure around and looked outside. He watched the setting sun reflect through the boutiques windows and he heavily sighed. He crossed his arms, leaning against a beam standing in the store, waiting for his mother to finish finding a new bag. He did not even realize she was still talking about him and marriage, he did however hear her call him things like "Wanker". His eye caught a familiar figure across the street and his disinterested look turned smug and he pushed himself off the beam. Straightening his button down shirt, he turned to his mom.

"Mother, I am afraid I have to excuse myself. I have some business to take care of. I will be across the street, so feel free to take as long as you need" With those parting words to Narcissa, Draco weaved his way through the racks of woman's clothing, and exited the boutique.

Upon entering the boutique, the door chimed and the cashier turned to look at who entered. The young girl immediately gawked at Draco, taking in his handsome features. Draco smugly smiled and walked into the store, as the flustered girl looked away. Draco was here on a tiny mission, involving a curly brown-haired witch who had just disappeared back into the changing room. Since his 'prize' in a sense left, he approached Ginny.

"Good evening" Draco spoke from behind, making it so she would have to turn around to look at him. Her face faltered and she crossed her arms in a small huff.  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Her eyes narrowed and she almost sneered. His presence being like being stuck in a room with a dementor.  
"Well, I was across the street with my dear old mother, and I thought I would come here to see how the youngest Weasley is doing"  
"Hey Ginny, I was wondering-" Hermione stepped out of the dressing room, this time wearing a sundress. It was a pale red dress with pale red lace covering it. Giving some detail to the otherwise boring dress. "Malfoy? What are you doing her?"

But Draco, was for once in his life, left speechless. Hermione had never actually worn anything that complemented her since the Yule ball. It was always the Hogwarts uniform, or her work clothes. Always long sleeved outfits and clothes that made her look older then she actually was. Now, however, she looked like any 26 year old witch.

"What? You had plenty to say this morning"  
"Oh, um, I was just coming over to say Hello" _'Dammit Malfoy, don't stare at this minger. Well, she is no minger she actually looks great. No she is still the same Granger. You are just seeing her wear revealing clothing and you are a guy'  
_ "I find that hard to believe. You seemed dead set on acting like the same old Malfoy this morning"  
"Well, now I look at you as a grateful outlet to remove myself from my mother's overbearing company. Even if it is the both of you"


	6. Chapter 6

'Come _on Draco, get it together. You are making a fool of yourself!'_ He let out a small breath, and shook his head. "However, I don't know what's worse. Spending time with Granger and a Weasley. Or spending time with my mother" ' _There we go. Make them think nothing is amiss'  
_ "Charming, Malfoy. As always" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, Ginny, I am sorry to leave you with the rat. But I need to change again" Hermione turned around to escape the ever so upsetting Draco Malfoy, when his words stopped her dead in her tracks.  
"Granger, what is with the wrap on your arm?" Hermione looked down at her right arm, and shakily sighed. She pulled it in front of her, trying to keep the arm from view.  
"Why do you rarely wear a short sleeve shirt Malfoy? Trying to hide something on your own left arm?" She looked over her shoulder and the slumped blonde figure, before fully retreating into the changing room. As she closed the curtain, she flashed a cynical smile, followed by a small glare.

* * *

 **Draco POV**

Smooth move stupid. I, of course know, what she was talking about. It seems many of us suffer from some scare from the war. The Weaselys lost a son, the school lost a headmaster-because of me-, I had to keep my dark mark for all eternity, and she had keep the scar my dear old aunt gave her. I always felt remorse towards that, I wish that I could go back in time and switch to be on Potters side in the war. I had only joined the death eaters to keep my family safe from Voldemorts wrath. I could have, however, done more then bring the wizarding world to its knees.

But, I still could not bring myself to apologize to Granger, Potter, or even the Weaselys. It was not really my fault, was it?

"Draco, do you have any idea of what you did during the war?" Ginny gave a death glare that only a woman could do. I found myself staring at the floor in self pity.

Yes. "No"  
"Are you daft?"  
Yes. "No"  
"Are you sorry?"

Yes, I am terribly sorry. I wish I could drop my damn pride and spit those words out. But what would that mean? A great man like myself, rebuilding the Malfoy name, groveling and the feet of the brightest witch of our age, and Potters one and only wife? I could see the headlines as they drag me through the mud. 'Former Death Eater Seeks Forgiveness From the Golden Trio'. No, I could not bring myself to do it. But then, what I believe you could call my humanity, did not bring myself to say 'No, I'm not sorry' either. As my mouth opened to come up with some excuse to dodge the question, the curtain flew open once more.

"You're still here?" I could hear the almost disgust in her voice, she was trying to be polite, I knew that much. I looked up, and felt my breath hitch in my throat.

This was definitely not something she picked out. It would not be anything Granger would wear in a million years. It was not her style, or what I believe her style was. I looked at Granger as some prude who would only wear pencil skirts. Or cocktail dresses. This outfit looked like something a muggle in the regular world would wear. Something a younger girl would wear. Not that Granger was old in anyway. She was wearing a green, velvet dress. It had tank top straps, and went down to her knees. The emerald green reminded me of Slytherin colors, which looked great on her. Her curly hair flooded down around her like a halo.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 _'Get a hold of yourself Draco'_ "Yes, is there a problem with that Granger?"  
"Well, besides the fact I think your an arse, you are in a woman's boutique without a woman to accompany you"  
"I'm with you two"  
"But you didn't come with us"  
"Yes, but I'm not in here alone"

Hermione sighed and turned her attention to Ginny, "Really? This dress?"  
"What?" Ginny smiled innocently, "I just thought it was nice"  
"Nothing about this was nice" Hermione crossed her arms, and glared at her friend.

 _'Okay Draco, now don't say anything stupid'_


End file.
